


The Crystal and the Crow

by IronMaidenOphelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: BodyguardxPrincess, Come Inflation, F/F, Futa, Girl On Girl, Large Breasts, Orc, OrcxPrincess, Yuri, dub con, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMaidenOphelia/pseuds/IronMaidenOphelia
Summary: After escaping from assassins Princess Hermia and her bodyguard Yegoth are stuck alone in a cabin. Hermia who has never liked the fact, that she has an orc for a bodyguard is upset about being stuck together with Yegoth. After back and forth between the two Yegoth decisively shuts Hermia up in the best way she knows how.





	The Crystal and the Crow

A tumultuous storm raged just outside the decrepit door; that rattled in protest each time the wind yanked at its hinges. It was a wonder that the thunder alone; didn’t knock the aged structure down. Inside the cabin it was freezing and the air felt wet; neither was helped by the fact that she was scarcely dressed. Hermia wore only a flimsy nightgown that didn’t even reach her knees. What was more she was soaked to the bone; her long burgundy hair was plastered thickly against her face and neck. The nightgown a soft lavender color clung to her slender but curvy frame. The material molded around her breasts; showing off the cold drawn nipples. To make matters more unpleasant the wet material drew in on itself; barely covering her front as it was. Worse of all was the reason as to why she was in a leaking cabin; and not tucked away in her warm bed. It was just after midnight; when the door to her room flew open. The sound alone was enough to have her bolting up in bed from terror alone. Her heart had nearly stopped; when she found herself being scooped up and thrown over a broad set of shoulders. 

Hermia didn’t settle until her bodyguard spoke; announcing her presence. Then annoyance and disdain set in allowing her to quickly recover herself. Right there and then she’d demanded to know; what it was than the orc was up to. She threw an array of slurs; at the bulky woman, ordering her to tell her what had bloody gotten into her. At the time she’d grown more angry; when the giant had refused to answer her. Against her better judgement Hermia had thrashed and tried calling out for someone to assist her. She’d nearly toppled off the eight footer’s shoulder and onto the stone floor. If Yegoth had poor reflex skills; that’s exactly what would have happened. However the orc caught her only it was by the seat of her panties; ripping both the backside of the gown and the panties along with it. Rage and embarrassment consumed the young woman; and had her ready to unleash a spray of curses. Until an arrow flew inches passed her head and landed with a thunk into a nearby wooden shield hung on the wall. All the fight drained out of her right then and there. 

Quickly replacing all the anger she felt with terror and confusion From there she barely remembered; how they had gotten out of the castle alive. There had been much bloodshed and the clang of metal on metal still rang in her ears. Through the wind and the rain; the orc had managed to track down a abandoned hut; deep in the woods. From there Yegoth blacked out the window; making it considerably difficult for anyone to peer inside. The orc then got a fire started; seeming to start it from nothing. Fast forward two hours later and Hermia was still in a state of confusion; as she lay curled up against the wall near the fire.  
“Enough of this nonsense tell me what is going on Yegoth!” Hermia shouted from her place by the fire; somehow finding her voice. 

She’d never cared for the strapping bodyguard; her parents insisted she have. Why of all things an orc? They were barbaric and hardly looked attractive trailing behind her. Although she supposed Yegoth wasn’t as ugly as some of the orcs; she’d heard about. The giant had this natural earthy brown skin with undertones of green. Her hair was black as night and was thick and curly; coming down just passed her shoulders. It was most often tied up into a high ponytail atop the woman’s head. Her face was broad with a high brow and cheekbones. While her eyebrows were thick; they were also well kempt. In fact nearly everything about the orc was well kempt. The most startling feature about the woman; other than her height was the size her fangs. Especially that of her underbite; that looked surprisingly natural on the woman. Then there was the olive colored eyes; that were nearly always lined with kohl, sometimes messy sometimes not. 

Admittedly however she rarely looked at the orc; if she could help it. Regardless of the woman’s burly good looks; it did little change the fact that she was still an orc and a servant no less. Hermia had done everything in her power to have the orc hauled off. But all her protests had fallen on deaf ears; this had been one of the few times; that the princess hadn’t swayed her parents in her favor.  
“Assassins came for you.” the orc responded after some time; her voice gruff. Hermia’s brows wrinkled; her lips wobbling in disbelief and fear. When she finally spoke her voice wasn’t as harsh as she had planned for it to be. 

“W-What is the meaning of this?! Why on earth… Would assassins be after me?” The notion seemed so far fetched; when she tried to wrap her head around the matter. Her family hadn’t outright angered anyone; least of all herself. At least not in the manner; where such extremes measures would be needed. 

“You are princess are you not? You need not be anything else.” the orc pointed out. Hermia felt herself furrowing like a cat at the woman’s words. The explanation wasn’t good enough and she told Yegoth just as much.Who in turn shrugged and went back to maintaining the fire. The princess longed to be wearing her slippers; just so she could have the distinct pleasure of taking one off and hurling it at the burly woman. “What? You want me to say it’s because you are special? Tough luck princess.” Yegoth stated a moment later turning her olive colored eyes on the noble. The words were like a slap to the face; the sheer bluntless was enough to make her recoil. Hermia didn’t even have a sharp remark to spat at the insufferable creature. Everything she wanted to say died in her throat and refused to come out. The princess had wanted to tell the orc; that she knew nothing and was clearly wrong. So why was it that she couldn’t defend herself; now of all times? Hermia chewed at her lip while silently glowering at the floor, as if she were hoping a hole would burn through the rotting wood. 

“You didn’t have to put it that way you insufferable creature. When can we go back?” Hermia huffed after some time. Yegoth ignored the insult as if she was more than use to the names; that the noble favored. Instead she untucked her legs from her hulking body; and straightened. Although the ceiling was high it was no match for the orc’s eight feet; leaving the bulky woman to hunch. 

“Not for a bit. Assassins won’t give up so easily.” Yegoth answered. Upon hearing that they wouldn’t be leaving this poor excuse of a shelter, something in the young woman snapped. She swiftly rose to feet; drawing up to her proud five two and stalked over to the orc. Her gray eyes full of fire; as she narrowed her brows and prepared to let the bodyguard have it. As she drew herself up to the orc; she forgot momentarily about her state of dress. But in her quest to get the answer she wanted, it was the last thing on her mind. “Now listen you-mmph!” Her words died on her lips as she found Yegoth’s mouth on her sealing away her protests. The younger woman went rigid as she felt the pressure of the harsh mouth pressing down on her soft lips. Shock and heat flooded her body from the forward move; although outraged was swiftly setting in as she tried to push away the immovable mass. Her hands weakly beat at the chiseled abdomen in attempt to remove Yegoth from her mouth. “Ye-goth.. What are you- nggh stop mmm-!” Just when she had managed to yank her mouth back; the orc pulled her into another firm kiss. When she tried to protest; the orc’s tongue thrust quickly into her mouth. Successfully silencing her once more. 

Hermia began to shake as the unyielding mouth; remained in place. While the invading muscle began to thrust in and out her mouth. She could feel three metal balls embedded into the orc’s tongue; that in turn rubbed tauntingly over her own. Even as her mind began to fog over; she still tried to tug away. Her hands trembling weakly as she fought against the heat; that wanted to set in. “You talk too much princess.” the orc responded a moment later; as she pulled away from the deep one-sided kiss. Her cheeks became inflamed at once from the retort. Before she could think of a nasty rebuttal; the princess felt a new wave of humiliation. When she noted the orc’s eyes traveling south. Glancing down Hermia remembered; the destroyed nightgown and it’s already too revealing length. She was quick to wrap her arms around her breasts; hiding them from sight. Much to her annoyance; this only seemed to amuse Yegoth. Who quirked one of her thick brows upwards, her mouth drawing into a fangy grin. “I’ve already seen what you are hiding. You now wear less than my kind.” the orc gestured to her gown. Hermia thought of retorting that it was because; all orcs were shameless and immoral. But she worried that it would only give; the giant woman an excuse to harass her further.

Instead she glared and made sure to walk back without turning around. Which proved to be her undoing; as she tripped over a discarded bucket. Her entire body fell back; as the bucket rolled underneath her feet. Hermia half expected to feel the hard smack of the wood beneath her ass. Instead at the last moment Yegoth yanked her up against her body; preventing the fall. But not before the distinct sound of ripping filled the air; as the orc caught a fistful of the delicate material. Hermia stiffened and further pushed herself against the orc’s body; refusing to pull back lest the woman get an eyeful. She was grateful for the other not letting her bruise her ass; but not so grateful that she would let the orc see her bare breasts in all their entirety. “It’s not like it’s my fault assassins chose to attack; when I was sleeping. Next time I’ll send out word that they should only come calling; when I’m fully clothed.” Hermia shot back when she finally found her voice. Yegoth apparently found this amusing; her toned body vibrated with laughter. The arm around her waist had yet to move; if anything it held her tighter now. Pressing her further against the muscular body; her large breasts all but smashed against the woman’s hulking frame. As uncomfortable as this was; she’d prefer this to Yegoth getting an eye full. It would have gone just fine; if the orc hadn’t chosen to pulled back at the last second. 

Hermia found herself spun around to where; she was facing away from the other woman. Her ruined nightgown fell to pieces in the floor; leaving her completely naked. Before she could cover herself; a pair of two large hands caught hold of her breasts. “N-No.. don’t.. Please.” Hermia whimpered and tried to push Yegoth’s hands away. Only to have the woman to begin to fondle the large globes. The touch was rough and dominating; but it didn’t hurt persay. A sharp gasp fell from her lips; as jolt of electricity ran down her body. Her legs began to wobble as the fondling became more insistent. A fresh wave of delicious shivers ran down her body; even as she tried to bite her lip to keep all the noises inside. “Why? I don’t understand!” Hermia questioned. Before all this Yegoth kept her distance; but was always in grabbing distance; should anyone try something. But she’d never so much as laid a hand on her; until now that was. Which made this all confusing and distressing; considering she hardly had the experience. Not to mention she would never desire an orc to be her first of anything. “Might as well give the princess something to scream about. You’re cold anyway.” Yegoth pointed this out in a tone; as if it were the completely logical choice in this situation. The woman then began to pinch and roll her nipples, between her fingers and thumb. The sudden sharp pressure sent another jolt down her spine; forcing a moan passed her lips. Hermia’s hands flew to her chest; and began to try to claw the persistent appendages away. “There’s a fire.. It can warm me.” she argued weakly. “Shut up princess Hermia.” the orc growled. Right before she urged her against the wall; her large hands still going at the heavy breasts. Hermia let out a protesting cry; as she found her head snapped back and once more at the mercy of the orc’s mouth. This time there was more heat behind the kiss; than there had been before.

The action caused her mind to fog over; as she tried to find a way out of this. But with her own body betraying her and the persistent mouth and tongue silencing her. It became clear that this wasn’t going to be an easy task. Try as she might to get herself to think; the princess couldn’t follow through with any coherent thought. Yegoth was very persistent with how she claimed her mouth; and used her tongue to fuck open the noble’s mouth. Her body was rapidly waking up to the countless attention it was receiving; making it betray her mind over and over again. Her hands now were rested on the wall; weakly balled into fists. Soon enough Hermia found herself whimpering noisily into the kiss. In the process she unknowingly urged her backside up against the orc. Who in return grunted and pushed back up against Hermia. Who yelped when she felt the thick bulge; pressing against her naked backside. She’d heard rumors that dominant female parties were known to have cocks. However she’d never intended to seek out whether these rumors were true of her own volition. “My family will never stand for this. They hired you to protect me not soil me.” Hermia bit out. It was hard to think with her body burning as it was. But she didn’t intend to give up if she could reason with the stubborn orc.  
“Last time I checked you aren’t full of holes. You breath air and have a roof over your head. I doubt they care if I take the reward I’m due in this form.” Yegoth stated concern far from her tone. At this Hermia blanched; disbelief spreading across her face at the orc’s confidence. The insufferable creature seemed to have no concern for her wellbeing. Yet there were kingdoms out there; that would see a servant’s eyes plucked out for daring to look a noble’s way. “I don’t want your hands on me you filthy orc. Your kind disgusts me with your brutish looks and lack for modesty. Not to mention your kind always seem ready to take what; they want when they want.” Hermia spat out a slew of things; she wanted to scream at the creature for some time now. Her entire body shook with anger against the wall. It felt good to lash out at Yegoth in this moment; when she felt so helpless. Helpless in regards to what had happened several hours ago and helpless now against a horny eight foot orc. Not to mention her body’s reactions to the manhandling shamed her.

“You think I am oblivious to how you feel about me? I have eyes princess. I am not blind, deaf, daft or dumb.” Yegoth stated her tone sounding indifferent as her hands fell away from Hermia’s body. The princess slowly turned around to look at the giant of a woman; expecting to see her walking off. Instead much to her horror; she found Yegoth undressing. The orc shamelessly pulled the wife beater over her head; revealing her large breasts and toned abdomen. There were various battle scars that ran across; the large woman’s collarbone and one; particularly vivid one running from the middle of the stomach; nearly down to her pelvis. Hermia’s eyes darted to the tattoo cuff that wrapped around both muscled arms. The border was done in upside down triangles; making the princess think of fangs. In the center were an array of shapes and lines that came together to create what looked like a serpentine eye. Perhaps a dragon? When the younger woman realized; she was staring she shook her head and cast her gaze away. “What are you doing now? Didn’t you hear me?!” she asked exasperation clear in her voice. Out of the corner of peripheral Hermia saw the orc removing her boots and socks. “I’ve heard you I just don’t care. You complicate things which is why I will just show you.” Yegoth stated with a shrug and a bored eye roll. As the orc talked; she began unbuttoning the army green cargo pants; shoving them passed her large muscled thighs and into the floor. Try as hard as she might not to gape; it was hard not to be appalled by the thick cock standing at attention. But what was more so startling was how large the length was. 

The orc than settled down onto the floor; casual as you please and as naked as they come. Before she had a chance to go to the other end of the cabin to escape the madness. Yegoth’s hand shot out and dragged Hermia atop her. The princess let a loud throaty protest as she found herself being turned around to where her back was facing Yegoth. Before she could so much as question the mad creature’s she found her legs being pulled open and slung over Yegoth’s thighs. The large hand that followed cupped her shaven pussy and squeezed firmly. The action had her crying out in protest;and a hard shudder raced through her. “S-Stop i-itt!” Hermia gasped as the other began to knead her pussy; the palm grinding down against her clit in the process. Try as she might to control her body; it still refused to listen to her. Her hips bucked sharply as the heat flooded her entire lower half; while sending out shockwaves. “A filthy orc is making you feel like this.” Yegoth taunted as she urged Hermia to lay further back against her body; while shifting her hips. The action caused her to become more aware of the pulsing cock; that was now poking into her ass. Before she could deny anything the insatiable mouth was back to cloud her thoughts. It was insufferable how good; the orc’s mouth felt against her own. How the other knew just how much pressure to apply and how her tongue, wicked as it was skilled at getting her tongue to yield.

She felt completely disarmed with her mouth being overtaken as it was. Hermia couldn’t fight the shudders and the muffled moans that rose to her lips. Steadily her body was yielding to the orc’s mouth; and the persistent hand that continued to knead her pussy. The burning was back only this time it was much more powerful than before. Under Yegoth’s care she could also feel the wetness pooling and leaking from her; as her palm continued to rocked against her clit. The damnable nub betrayed her by throbbing hard every time the orc would grind downwards. Thus sharp moans fell from the princesses lips from the lack of control; she had on her own body. It was all she could do to keep herself; from rocking against the damnable hand. With Yegoth keeping her mouth hostage most of the time, and the steady rocking of the stubborn hand. Hermia hardly felt in control of her body; as if it were now the orc who held all the cards. “N-nn-nno … S-stop.. not there!” the princess protested as she felt Yegoth spread her soaked lips apart. Hermia’s head flew back and her body arched as she felt; a long thick finger thrust inside. Her cheeks burned from how easily; the orc was able to push inside of her. The proof even more damning; when Yegoth began to slide the digit in and out of her cunt. There could be no mistaking the squelching noises; as they filled the air. Having the space invaded felt uncomfortable and made her feel impossibly stretched. Yet somehow the orc found ways to go deeper than before. At this point all she could do was pant and shake a top the massive woman. Her brain was a muddled mess with the inability to function; as the orc rewired her body. 

As her body began to further flush; her hair began to plastered against her face and neck. Which didn’t help with the whole ravished maiden look. Yegoth began to speed up the rate; at which she moved the thick digit inside of her cunt. Making it all the more apparent; how wet she’d grown. The constant non-stop thrusting followed how deep Yegoth was going had the princess reeling. The endless streams of moans and sharp gasps; kept falling from her mouth on repeat. She felt so hopelessly full and what was more; it felt good as shameless as that made Hermia feel. “Shall I add a second?” Yegoth asked imploringly; her own gruff voice slick with lust. The very thought had the princess shaking her head; one was too much. She didn’t have room for a second finger; she’d split in two. “Too f-full.” she protested her voice sounding not at all like her own. She sounded submissive and whiny; that lacked the fight and fire in her voice from earlier. “Let us see.” Yegoth replied coyly; her voice thick like honey. The sound of it made the princess shudder, even as she protested what the orc coaxed. But of course her pleas fell on deaf ears; and she found a second thick finger joining the second. Hermia let out a high pitched moan; as her pussy began to stretch and comply with the orc’s wishes. Her mind went blank as Yegoth began to finger fuck her open. Heat and arousal consuming her as the orc stretched her open. All while proving her wrong; that she could in fact take more and that it would feel intense. Gradually the inner walls began to tighten and squeeze; shamelessly sucking the fingers deeper. Which had Hermia arching and moaning; her mind a slave to desire that entrapped her. She was so impossibly full; yet she craved the sensations that were washing over her. But gods was the orc thorough in the way she kept her fingers constantly moving; while tunneling deep within her.

This time when her mouth was claimed; she yielded to the heat induced kiss. Her own mouth began moving eagerly against Yegoth’s; who in return rewarded her with a series of hard thrusts that had her shaking and bucking her hips. By the time her mouth was breached by the orc’s tongue; she found herself riding the fingers. In the process she further sucked the digits within her. Hermia could feel Yegoth growing more excited; which showed in the way that she fucked her mouth and pussy open. Leading Hermia to seek out the building pressure; that had started to dwell from inside of her. She broke away from the kiss; only to subject herself to begging. “Please! So..close! More!” The princess began bouncing up and down wildly on the thick finger’s urging them to drive harder within her. The pressure all the while increasing; as did the volumes of her moans. Yegoth in return obliged as she forced the digits deeper and began to pound away. Hermia was a sobbing mess; her entire body shaking atop the massive woman. She felt so hot and flushed and that itch was so close; she could feel it. She needed this release to end the madness that was consuming her inside and out. Just when Hermia thought; she was truly going to lose it; she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as Yegoth’s fangs embedded into the tender skin. 

From the shock of the pain and pleasure mixing together; Hermia found herself cumming hard around the fingers. Her hips greedy in their endeavor; as she sought to hold onto the explosive feeling; coursing through her. Yegoth continued to pound away inside of her; forcing her through two more short orgasms in the process. The sensations leaving her weak as she fell back against Yegoth; who still held her by the hips. Still half dazed from the intensity of the orgasm; Hermia barely felt the shift of the orc’s hips. Seconds later she sobered; as she felt the tip of Yegoth’s cock sliding against her sopping entrance. She expected it to thrust right in; her heart nearly stopping at the thought. The orc was massive in size; there was no way the entire length was going to fit up inside of her. Hermia whimpered as she felt the other woman drag the cock; back and forth over over the gaping opening. As the head began to toy with her opening; the princess felt herself gush. Yegoth taunted her by pushing and pressing right outside the entrance. While at the same time rubbing the length against the soaked pussy. Which only seemed to make her all the more wet; much to her own dismay. It was a tedious cat and mouse game; that had Hermia shaking and moaning. Her eyes falling close on several occasion; despite the fear that was dwelling in the pit of her stomach. She’d always heard that bleeding during sex was inevitable; it would prove that she was now a woman. Hermia suspected she would bleed a great deal; considering that she’d resigned herself that Yegoth was going to take her. 

But she couldn’t get rid of the natural fear; that she felt from the pain that was sure to come. Yet she was able to relax a little; as Yegoth retracted her fangs and began raiding her mouth once more. Distracting her while at the same time, making her aware of the cock rubbing and teasing her hole. Hermia found this to be torturous as Yegoth continued to drag and press, press and drag. The thick head all but pushing and rubbing the outer hole; while never breaching her entirely. Hermia gasps began to grow more needy; using her own growing excitement to kiss the orc back passionately. Her legs spread further in submission; further wetting the cock as slick rolled down the large member. Her hips grinded down atop the head; urging the massive woman to end it here. Then she did. With one fast and sudden thrust Yegoth slammed her hips upwards; burying her way into the tight, virginal cunt. Hermia let out a loud scream that was laced with a moan; as she felt herself being spread outwards. “Ye-Yegoth …. can’t take it all! Too big, toooo biggg!” she whined as she broke away from the kiss. The orc growled at her and began to pump her hips upward; sliding the cock in and out of the now breached cunt. Hermia sobbed as the orc took her; urging her further open and making her feel impossibly stuffed. “You’ve already taken all of me princess. Feel.” Yegoth explained her voice laced with desire and patience. Straight after stating such a thing; the orc began to bounce the red headed woman atop her. The sudden frequent thrusts had Hermia crying out; shocks of heat roaming over her sky in the process. “E-Even if you tell me t-to f-feel I can’t tell!” Hermia whined. All she knew was she felt stuffed and stretched; and with the glance she got at the orc’s cock earlier. She knew there was no way; that even half of the dick would fit inside of her. “Stubborn princess!” Yegoth snarled and snatched Hermia’s hand up with her own. Where she thrust the hand in between the spread legs and down to where their bodies were joined. Instead of feeling the length half way out of her slender frame; she was met with the patch of skin connected to the root. “You see?” Yegoth said pointedly. Her hips bucking forward to prove her point; leading Hermia to let out a sudden surprised moan. 

It was still hard to believe; how any of the woman fit inside of her. But the fact that she was being penetrated so thoroughly; without being ripped apart was madness! Hermia fell back against Yegoth who released her hold on her hand. From there she made no more protests; even if she was still feeling disbelief. Though it was hard to counter anything; as Yegoth continued to bounce her atop the thick cock. Moans and sobs tore from her throat as the orc ravaged her from underneath. Using her powerhouse hips to drive up inside of her, fucking her hard and deep in the process. Hermia found herself lost in the euphoria of the moment; as the orc took her through the motions. Little by little she began to rock against; the relentless hips. Earning her several surprised but hungry growls from Yegoth. Who rewarded her with feral kisses; that stole away her breath for several minutes on end. Along with rapid thrusts that had her shaking; and arching against the cock. Hermia felt as if she was in a constant state of being unable to control herself. To the noises she made to how her body spasmed and sent shocks that rocked her to the core. She’d been so against this and yet; here she was bouncing atop the orc like a common street whore. Soon enough she felt the pressure more; this time as it began building within her. The sensation felt so utterly ravenous as it began to consume her bit by bit. Until all she could think about was getting it to come to a head and boil over. “Do you want to cum princess? If so how bad?” the orc questioned. Her voice was laced with lust and raw hunger as she posed the question to Hermia. Without thinking twice; the princess threw all her shame away as she pleaded. “Y-Yesss..Ah.nghm.. So bad! Ye-goth.. don’t be so cruel! You started this so end it!” 

She already felt so close; she only needed an extra shove to relieve her mind of the insanity coursing through her. “Now say ‘Make me cum.’ Otherwise you can’t possibly be ready.” Yegoth pressed; a hint of mischief in her voice. Heat bloomed over her face; as the words sank in. Clear mortification filled the princess; at just the thought of saying something so lewd. “I will not!” she gasped out. Much to her horror Yegoth stopped her hips altogether; leaving the thick length to just rest inside of her. Which left Hermia with all the raw burning that was still coursing through her. Along with the need for release that pulsed angrily; demanding that it be met. “I guess I shall have to stop then princess.” Yegoth stated cheekily. The very thought had Hermia reeling and near tears at the thought of being left in such a state. Yet she couldn’t make herself submit to this degree; it was too embarrassing. “Y-You wouldn’t…” she whispered her voice trying to sound confident; but to her ears she just sounded desperate. As if to challenge her the orc; tightened her strong hold on the hips. Then slowly she started to lift Hermia off her cock; with each inch gone making the younger woman feel more empty. “D-Dont!” Hermia gasped sharply; her tone pleading by now. Her hips doing their best to grind down on the length to keep it within her. Hearing Yegoth grunt from her efforts made the young woman hopeful. Leading her to clamp down around the thick cock; squeezing the shaft; as tight as she could. “You play dirty little princess.” Yegoth growled in her ear. Hermia shuddered from hearing how affected the orc was from her actions. 

A sharp bite to the back of the neck; served as reprimand from the older woman. While slightly on the more painful side; lost in the heat of the moment she keened at the contact. The powerful hips bucked forward; sending the thick cock mostly back inside of her. Hermia clamped down on the regained inches; while bucking her hips beseechingly. Suddenly Yegoth hooked her hands underneath her knees and spread them out open. Putting her into a far more embarrassing position than before. From the angle and how soaked she was; the thick cock easily re-sheathed itself. But now it was much worse; because while she felt the fullness once more. She was now put into a much more compromising position; leaving her feeling all the more like a whore. With the hold Yegoth had her in; there was no way for her to close her legs. Hermia felt even more exposed than before, which shamed her further. “Lost your fire so soon kitten?” Yegoth taunted her while bucking her hips upward; driving the cock in and out of her pussy. The new angle making the sensation feel startling intense. At first she could say nothing; her words all but lost to her as the orc kept pummeling her cunt.

Her eyes screwed tight and her breathing becoming more shallow. The pressure returning almost tenfold yet the end still felt so out of reach. She wanted to cum so bad; nay she NEEDED to cum! Her pride was a hard one to shake; there were only two choices for her to suffer or submit. “M-Make me .. cum.” she whispered her voice drawing into a whine. “What was that princess; I couldn’t quite hear you?” the orc prompted. Heat exploded over her face; as Yegoth further tormented her. But with the continual thrusts driving into her; she could hardly think of a come back. Instead she began urging her hips down onto the thick cock. Where she drove herself down on the thick girth over and over again. Hermia lost herself in the motions and the electric sparks that bloomed over her entire body. “Make me cum!” Hermia raised her voice as loud as she could; her face blazing red despite the determination she felt. Almost immediately Yegoth obliged her strong hips holding nothing back; as she fucked her hole nice and hard. Where she began to target a particular spot; that had Hermia crying out often as it was hit repeatedly. In a matter of moments all the pressure that had been building; finally exploded. She came hard and fast; the experience unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her entire body shook and her mouth seemed to constantly produce a new sound. As she rode out her orgasm with Yegoth continually pounding inside of her; forcing her over the brink again and again. So much so by the fourth orgasm; she felt herself squirt around the thick cock. Which only sent her mind and body on overboard; as she shook violently atop the orc. Not long after she was coming down from her high; she felt the orc tense up. Yegoth’s thrusts changed to hard and quick; signaling to the princess that something was about to happen. With only the change of pace and a harsh grunt as a warning; Yegoth came deep inside of her. Further filling up her impossibly stuffed pussy to the point; that the semen ran out from around the seal that had been created between the two of them. “Ye-goth.. too full!” Hermia gasped out; as the orc continued to spend her load inside of the princess. Yet it fell on deaf ears because Yegoth wasn’t listening. At some point Hermia passed out from the harsh fucking; her body exhausted from the harsh fucking cycle. She awoke a couple times only to find herself fucked each time. Yegoth proving to be utterly insatiable as was her own body; that had apparently developed a craving for her massive bodyguard. 

It was a little after high noon when she felt herself being awoken once more. Hermia rolled over and let out a whine of protest; her eyes slowly opening. “No more Yegoth I can’t.” she whimpered. Hermia tried to sit up but found it difficult from being so utterly stuffed with the orc’s cum. The large bulge that formed was humiliating; it made her look heavy with child. “That can come later little princess. For now we must leave this place; the storm has passed. If we are to reach the castle by tomorrow’s morning light; then we must go now.” Yegoth stated waving her hand in dismissal. From there the orc helped her stand upright; when she found the task to be daunting. Straight after she changed into a dress; that Yegoth had found while exploring a market ten miles from the cabin. It did little to hide the swollen stomach; if anything it only showed it off more. “Is it safe then?” she implored as they headed out into cool afternoon. Clouds still hung in the sky; but she could see the sun threatening to break free. Across the yard tree branches and other debris was scattered across the land. Proof that the storm had been a rather violent one.  
“No telling. We’ll have to trek back and I will scout out the area.” Yegoth stated with a shrug. Hermia wasn’t sure she liked the answer; that was given. But given the situation she doubted if the orc; would say anything else on the matter. The woman was utterly blunt and did things her own way. Hermia supposed this was part of the reason; why her parents had hired the orc. Because they knew that Yegoth wouldn’t be swayed; should Hermia get in one of her moods. 

Her thoughts now turned to her parents; she felt a pang in her chest. Hoping that they were safe and that no harm had come to them. She didn’t think she could face herself; if something had happened to them; while she still yet breathed. A sharp smack on the back; sent the young woman reeling forward. “Come now we eat!” Yegoth proclaimed. Hermia’s eyes flew to the massive woman her face incredulous to her tenacity. “Eat?! There’s no way I can managed that. I’m too stuffed to put anything else into my body.” Hermia stated her hands motioning to her large stomach. Instead of offering a proper response; the orc laughed and dragged the princess to her side. Together the pair entered the thicket of the forest; where they would began the long journey home.


End file.
